


Nudge

by Usefullrein



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik is just a baby, M/M, T’Challa is a prick, they both really need therapy, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usefullrein/pseuds/Usefullrein
Summary: After T’Challa’s parents die, he finds he has a younger cousin who’s father died and now he also has to take care of.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Kudos: 6





	Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This T’Challa/ Erik dynamic is different from what we use to.

The sun pouring in through the window is what woke Erik up. He winced and rolled over in his bed. His attempt to go to sleep failed him so he sits up in his bed and stares at his door that was closed. The door was also locked, it’s turned into a habit of Erik’s for him to lock the door before he goes to sleep. He didn’t live in any dangerous neighborhood but the person he shared the house with got on his nerves and is the reason he has a swollen eye and can’t see clearly right now. That other person is his eldest cousin, T’Challa. 

T’Challa was 28 years old taking care of his 14 year old cousin. He was a physics professor at a university in California. The sun poured into his room through the window but it didn’t make T’Challa stir in his sleep. It was only Saturday, his off day, so he could sleep in with no problem. Unless, his cousin’s intent this morning was to make one.

Erik got out of bed and walked over to his personal bathroom that was connected to his own room. He was going to the library for no reason other than to get out of the house and to be away from his cousin. He brushed his teeth, showered, moisturized and then he stepped out of his room with his book bag. 

He felt victorious when he thought T’Challa wasn’t awake but that feeling was quickly shot down when he heard the tv from downstairs playing. He huffed and his mind went to escaping out through the window but that was also destroyed since the house is two stories high and he probably might break his neck. 

He went downstairs and into the kitchen to see his cousin making tea for himself. He groans internally. His back was turned so maybe Erik could sneak a Banana and leave. 

T’Challa woke up later on to a quiet house, he brushed his teeth, showered and then went downstairs to make him and Erik breakfast. He’s certain the boy is awake, just probably getting ready to go somewhere. They don’t spend time with each other like how they did when Erik was younger...and a little more pleasant to be around. He was boiling his water for his tea and a few moments went by before he felt a presence behind him. 

“Good Morning N’Jadaka” T’Challa says, “Leaving so soon?”

Erik rolls his eyes, “I’m just going to the library, no need to get your panties in a bunch.”

T’Challa smirks, “I wouldn’t have to get my ‘panties in a bunch’ if you didn’t sneak out so much. Where are you going this early anyway?”

“I don’t sneak out as often as you think...I’m just going to the library.” Erik grabs a banana and then walks over to the fridge to get a water bottle.

“You don’t want breakfast?” T’Challa asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

T’Challa sighs, Erik was going to be hungry later and he knows a simple banana and some water won’t do. 

“Erik, you’re going to be very hungry later. Sit down and eat with me please.” T’Challa says turning on the stove. 

Erik’s annoyance was raised by the second, “No T’Challa, I don’t want your cooking.”

T’Challa was getting annoyed with Erik’s defiance. They did this almost every morning, Erik had some type of attitude with whatever the hell—

“What’s your problem this morning N’Jadaka?”

Erik huffs, “I wouldn’t have a problem if you’d just let me go to the library and be by myself in peace!”  
His eye began to sting reminding him of who put it there in the first place. “My eye is swollen because of you! Why are you acting like everything is ok?”

“This again? I said I was sorry, how many times do you want me to say it?!” T’Challa exclaims.

“You can’t be serious!” T’Challa really was a piece of shit sometimes and it shined through and made itself known every time. “Fuck your sorry,You did it on purpose! How do you expect me to fucking act!?”

The next thing Erik felt was pain, sharp and quick. It made the side of his cheek sting.

“You will watch your language when you speak to me” T’Challa’s voice carried steel. “You stay in my house and you will do as I say.”

Erik held his face, T’Challa’s hands were heavy and they were big and did nothing but add impact to whatever solid he was applying force to. 

“Go sit down at the table N’Jadaka.”

Erik gave T’Challa a hate filled look. He hated the man before him, so much. Instead of doing what was asked of him, Erik gathered his things and rushed out of the door ignoring T’Challa’s calls for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed’


End file.
